


And Every Color Illuminates

by the_fluff_awakens



Series: The Basketball Diaries [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Both of them are 18, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hux/Ben Solo - Background, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Vaginal Fingering, finn and poe are the worst best friends a girl could ever have, i can't really even tell who won this bet anymore, they are seniors and are therefore not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluff_awakens/pseuds/the_fluff_awakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Phasma bet on their schools' championship game. Rey regrets her choices in life. Or does she?</p><p>This may make more sense if you've read the first part in this series, but it's basically just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Every Color Illuminates

**Author's Note:**

> Because @Kylux_TRASH asked, I had to. 
> 
> Sorry if this isn't heavily edited, my eyes are killing me right now. Please forgive any typos and errors.
> 
> Check out the main page of this series for other information like player numbers and positions.

   
   
   
"You guuuyyys!" Rey whined, watching her best friends, Poe and Finn, mess around the gym. "You HAVE to take this seriously."

"What makes you think we're not taking this seriously?" Finn asks right before aiming a basketball at Poe's head. The point guard ducks just in time, grabbing another ball and lobbing it back at Finn, hitting him in the shoulder.

"I'm serious, you just have to win, okay? The FOP women's captain and I have a bet running." Rey catches the ball that ricochets off of Finn's shoulder, turns to face the hoop, and sinks a jump shot. "I can't lose to Phasma."

"Hold on, time out," Finn says, catching Rey's ball and holding it under his arm. He makes a T with his two hands. "You and the FOP giantess made a bet?"

"Yeah..."

"And what happens if NHP wins," Poe asks.

"She has to carry me on her shoulders whenever I ask," Rey says, smiling at the mental image.

"And if FOP wins?" Finn pushes, dribbling the ball next to his feet.

Rey's face warms up, sweat pooling at the back of her neck. She looks away from them and watches the bouncing ball instead.

"Ooooh!" Poe croons. "This is gonna' be good. What did you bet, Rey?"

"Head," she mumbles under her breath, growing even redder.

The ball stops bouncing. Poe and Finn look at each other before taking a step closer to her, their heads bent together.

"I'm sorry?" Poe asks, his voice pitching higher.

"I don't think we heard that right," Finn presses, hugging the ball to his stomach.

"HEAD, OKAY?" Rey yells, throwing her hands in the air.

Finn drops the ball. Poe raises his arms in triumph, tossing his head back and laughing like a lunatic. 

"Yesss!" Poe screams in delight.

"Why...would...you..." Finn can't even finish his sentence, he's laughing so much. "Rey...that is...the worst...bet.."

"I gave my terms first, okay?" She knows she can't defend herself, knows she's gone and done something that will go down in history as the stupidest decision a person has ever made. The FOP team is the highest scoring team in the state, after all. "And she was just so smug at our last game."

"And by smug, you mean?" Poe has that glint in his eyes.

"Incredibly hot and distracting," Rey answers weakly, hanging her head as her shoulders droop lower.

"We're never going to let you live this down, Rey," Finn says, one hand shaking Rey's shoulder. "You can never again claim to be the smart one in this group."

"Just...please, please, _please_ ," she begs, holding her hands together like she's praying and looking from Finn to Poe, and Poe to Finn. "You just _have to win._ "

* * *

  
Oh god, this can't be happening. This seriously cannot be real life. She has to be dreaming.

Rey stands motionless as confetti in FOP's school colors rain down from the ceiling. The whole room is buzzing with kinetic energy—the FOP crowd celebrating, while the NHP supporters gather their belongings and head for the exit. Her teammates are nudging her, poking her, waving their hands in her face, but she can't react. They finally give up and leave her there, staring up at the scoreboard. 65-63, First Order Prep.

She looks down at the floor and sees Poe shaking hands with that _demon_ Brandon Hux. Finn is next to him, talking to the FOP point guard. Poe nudges Finn then nods towards Rey's direction. Their somber faces suddenly break into identical devilish smiles.

"Well, well, well."

Rey flinches when she hears that big booming voice, her shoulders rising to her ears. She turns slowly and stares straight into Phasma's face. She's standing several steps lower than Rey, so their eyes are on the same level.

She's wearing that smug smirk again, and Rey resists the urge to smile. She _refuses_ to smile. She claps one hand over her forehead, corners of her mouth twitching defiantly.

"So, where are we going to do this?" Phasma climbs up the bleachers until she's standing right in front of Rey, who takes a step back so she doesn't have to strain her neck too much to look up at the towering center.

"We are _not_ doing this now," she says, a sort of hysterical laugh bubbling from her throat. She looks around to see if anyone's watching them. Poe and Finn are grinning up at them from the floor, and she feels her face growing even warmer. "It was such an unfair bet, anyway–"

"Hey, we each gave our terms." Phasma shrugs, her smile growing wider. "Did we not shake on it?"

Without saying a word, her hand still on her forehead, Rey merely nods her head slowly. And when Phasma grabs that tiny hand in her massive one, Rey lets her drag her down the bleachers to cross the floor.

"See you tomorrow, Rey," Poe mutters when they pass by.

"Good luck," Finn chuckles.

She doesn't look at either of them, she can't. She's just going to have to kick their asses tomorrow. She just keeps staring at the back of Phasma's head. Despite the circumstances that she’s managed to land herself in, she can’t help admiring the clipped hair leading down to Phasma’s smooth white neck. There's really no other way to describe the tall girl but ‘bright’. Her platinum hair must be blinding in the sunlight.

Phasma stops suddenly, chuckling and looking down at Rey when she bumps against her strong back. She's pulled next to Phasma, who's now standing in front of Hux.

"I'm going to fuck Ben Solo in the locker room," Hux brags, high-fiving Phasma. He then spots Rey, and smiles down at her. "I'm sorry for your loss, little one."

Rey crumples up her face in embarrassment, folding in on herself and punching Phasma's arm with her free hand.

"Did you tell _everyone?_ "

"Just Hux," Phasma says, patting the back of her head playfully. "He's my best friend, and also he had to know what the stakes were before going into the game."

"Right," Hux drawls, beginning to walk away from them as they start announcing the awards. "Because _that_ is why we fought so hard for this win."

"It is to me!" Phasma calls. "Congratulations!"

Hux waves them away, as he's pulled to the front of the celebrating crowd.

Rey can’t help looking around the gym, feeling tiny and exposed. It’s like the whole school knows what they’re about to do, but nobody’s paying any attention to them. Everyone’s cheering and watching the ceremony in the middle of the gym. 

She lets Phasma drag her to an exit, smiling when she feels a thumb running over her knuckles soothingly. She doesn’t even know where they are now, the noise from the gym now a dull roar somewhere behind them. Phasma’s strides are sure and long and she has to concentrate to keep up.

“Yo, Solo!” Phasma suddenly calls. Rey looks up and sees Ben Solo, their school’s small forward, wandering down a corridor aimlessly. He looks incredibly uncomfortable and lost.

“Yeah?” A line forms between Ben’s eyebrows, a line Rey almost always sees on him at school. The kid just seems angry all the time.

“Locker room’s that way,” Phasma says, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. “Two rights, first door down the stairs.”

Ben looks like he might say something, but Phasma obviously does not care. She turns around, dragging Rey along, and opens a door leading to the students’ parking lot. Rey gives Ben a small wave, feeling a sudden kinship with the guy even though they’ve barely said two words to each other all year. They are both about to perform unspeakable acts with the enemy, after all.

“Slow down, will you,” Rey says, tugging back on Phasma’s arm when she almost stumbles on the uneven gravel. “I haven’t got stilts for legs.”

“Sorry, babe,” Phasma says, slowing down. “Just excited to wrap these stilts around that pretty little head of yours.”

“Oh my god! Phasma!” She looks around frantically to make sure nobody is close enough to hear them. The parking lot is empty, thank goodness. “Where are we even going? I refuse to go down on you in the bushes, Phasma.”

“I’m the one who’s going to be pulling her skirt up, babe. We are _most definitely_ not doing anything in the bushes.”

Before Rey can respond to that, Phasma pulls out her keys from her plaid skirt and presses a button. The headlights of a shiny chrome Escalade a few feet away blink twice, its doors unlocking. Phasma opens the door to the second row seats, ushering Rey inside.

“Holy shit, your car’s amazing.” Everything inside is dark grey, from the leather upholstery to the consoles. Rey feels like she can roll around several times inside this car.

“I know,” Phasma says, smiling proudly. She closes the door and walks to the other side. By the time she opens the door on that side, she’s removed her grey blazer and loosened her tie. She tosses the blazer over the driver seat before climbing in. She doesn’t seat next to Rey, though. She heads straight for the third row of seats, taking Rey’s hand from the armrest. Once she’s settled down, she tugs on Rey’s arm, licking her lips and smiling.

Rey’s heart is hammering in her chest, mostly because she’s had this huge hate-boner for Phasma for a long time now, but also because she’s never done anything like this before. Reluctantly, she lets herself be pulled forward, biting her lip when Phasma spreads her thick legs and settles Rey on one of them.

“Nervous?” the blonde girl asks, running her knuckles over Rey’s cheekbone.

Rey nods slowly before answering. “I’ve…um…I’ve never actually…”

“Crap, are you a virgin, Rey?” Phasma’s other hand starts rubbing circles on her back.

“No!” 

_Shit, why am I shouting,_ she thinks, burying her face in her hands.

“Oh, you’ve never been with a girl before?” Phasma’s playing with one of her buns now, the lowest one, and her fingers’ light touches are raising goosebumps on Rey’s skin.

“No, I have,” Rey answers, face still hidden. “I’ve just never given…”

“Oh!” Phasma’s laugh is soft. Nuzzling her nose behind Rey’s ear, she inhales deeply before kissing the sensitive spot. One of Rey’s hands wraps around the back of Phasm’s big head before she leans in to the kiss. Phasma’s large hand cups her jaw, turning her face so she can place a soft kiss on Rey’s lips. She pulls back and peers up at Rey, waiting. 

Rey surges forward, chasing the taste of peppermint lip balm on Phasma’s soft lips. They’re probably the only soft things on this girl. She trails her fingers over the shaved part of Phasma’ head, pulling her closer as she opens her mouth and deepens the kiss.

Phasma’s tongue tastes like peppermint and coke, like the first drink of cold water after a long day’s hike, like biting into a piece of chocolate cake after months of training and restraint. Her head spins. Her jeans chafe. She sucks at the tip of Phasma’s tongue and smiles at the resulting moan. She’s suddenly filled with confidence.

That is until she feels Phasma’s hand on her shoulder, applying just the barest hint of pressure. Her mouth falters, closing quickly as she opens her eyes and catches Phasma’s gaze.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Phasma says, voice little more than a whisper. “I like telling people what to do.”

Rey lets herself be pushed to the floor, bending her legs so she can sit on her ankles right between the second row seats. She stares at Phasma’s slightly parted knees, where a bruise is forming right on top of her left knee-high sock. Taking a deep breath and mentally steeling herself, she uses one hand to push the knees farther apart, the other to hitch up the grey-and-red plaid skirt.

“Oh my god!” Rey throws her head back, unable to control the laugh that shakes her whole body. “What is that?”

Phasma, arms spread wide over the backs of the leather seats, smiles proudly down at her. She wiggles her hips, moving it closer to Rey’s face.

“Do you like it?”

She’s wearing a pair of orange and white knickers, the NHP school colors. A white number 3—Rey’s jersey number—is printed in front.

“I had it made special.”

“For tonight?”

Phasma pauses, eyes looking out a heavily tinted window. “Sure,” she says, shrugging her shoulders distractedly. “Now, do you want to take a picture, or shall we get on with it?”

Rey shakes her head, still chuckling under her breath. She trails one hand up Phasma’s calf, her smile disappearing as she’s suddenly overcome by a desire to please this intolerable woman. Phasma’s skin is smooth, with hardly any hair, and Rey finds she wants to run her fingers over every centimeter of those thick long legs. She kisses the side of Phasma’s right knee softly, moving up inch by inch, sucking the soft skin between her teeth before licking over the bruises.

“Oh yeah, I like that,” Phasma whispers, one hand grabbing two of Rey’s hair buns as her legs spread wider the higher Rey’s lips go.

Rey sucks on the skin next to Phasma’s mound, right on the line of her knickers, and Phasma moans, the hand on Rey’s hair clenching tighter. Rey pushes her middle and index fingers into her own mouth, licking between them and looking up at Phasma suggestively, who purses her lips and groans at the sight. Pulling them out, she proceeds to touch Phasma through her custom-made underwear, pushing down to part the lips and rolling her middle finger over the little bud. The sound of Phasma’s breath growing shallow makes her smile, and she rubs that much faster until those hips are pushing up against her hand. And then she stops.

Phasma groans, pulling on her hair. Feeling extra smug about herself, she bends down and nudges the ever-growing wet spot between Phasma’s legs with her nose before licking it. She doesn’t really know what to do, only knows what she likes being done to her own body, so she opens her mouth and sucks. Phasma’s hips jerk up, and she places her hands on them to attempt to keep the much larger girl still. She sucks harder, feeling the lips part against the pressure of her mouth, and all the while, Phasma is panting and tugging on her hair.

“Oh yes, damn, that’s good,” Phasma mutters, her hips still fighting to roll up.

She uses two fingers to push the orange fabric aside, stares at Phasma’s quivering pussy for a moment, before licking her again. It’s warm and salty, and not at all as bad as she thought it would taste like. In fact, she quite likes it, and she finds herself eagerly swirling her tongue around the little swollen nodule. She releases Phasma’s hip and pushes her middle then her ring finger into her, curling them up and stroking inside her.

“Oh my god, yes! Fuck, Rey, babe, what the fuck!”

Every grunted word, every muffled sound urges her on, and if Phasma’s hand pulling her head closer to her body is not an indication of how good Rey is doing, then she doesn’t know what is.

“No, don’t stop,” Phasma practically begs when she pulls her fingers out, but moans even louder when they’re replaced by Rey’s tongue. “ _Ohfuckjesusyes!_ ”

She pushes her tongue as deep as it can go, her saliva and Phasma’s wetness making everything slippery and warm. Curling her arm over Phasma’s thick leg, she reaches over and rubs at the much-abused clitoris. Applying pressure and quickening the strokes of her thumb, she works her tongue inside Phasma, and she _knows_ when she finds that spot. Phasma’s back arches, pushing her body off the leather seats, and her fingernails scrape Rey’s scalp sharply. A string of incoherent profanities escape Phasma’s mouth as she rocks her hips against Rey’s face, riding out her orgasm, her whole body trembling with pleasure.

Rey pulls back, wiping drool and Phasma’s come from her mouth with the back of her hand. She’s feeling extremely proud of herself until she adjusts in her seat and feels how wet she is between her legs. She’s not quick enough to hide the face she makes, Phasma’s heavy-lidded eyes catching hers and just _knowing_.

“What’s the matter, babe?” Phasma reaches down and adjusts her knickers, no hint of embarrassment whatsoever. Rey can still remember how she’d hidden her face in her hands the first time she came on someone’s mouth. “Did you work yourself up eating me out?”

“I’m fine,” she scoffs, moving to get up from the floor. Phasma catches her around the waist when she turns towards the front of the car. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not that heartless, Rey.”

She lets herself be pulled down to sit between Phasma’s legs, wondering where this is going. She closes her eyes when she feels Phasma’s mouth on her neck, her body starting to squirm when large hands roam her body. One hand rakes up her torso, cupping her breast under her shirt, as the other one rubs her over her jeans.

“Everything about you is tiny,” Phasma murmurs against her neck.

“No, everything about you is just massive.”

Phasma merely hums against her skin, sending a shock down her spine that makes her gasp. Her bra is pulled down to expose her breast, and Phasma rolls the sensitive nipple between her thumb and forefinger, teasing it until Rey’s hips are rocking roughly against the hand between her legs.

“Please,” she finally manages, rolling her head to the side and catching Phasma’s mouth. “Touch me,” she says, biting at Phasma’s lower lip.

Phasma smiles against her mouth before slowly undoing the button on her pants, left hand still massaging Rey’s breast. When her zipper is pulled all the way down, Phasma shoves her hand past the waistband of Rey’s already soaked boyshorts. Her long fingers slide down smoothly, circling Rey’s clit again and again.

“Oh wow,” Phasma breathes, looking down at her hand. “You’re so fucking wet.”

Rey moans and pushes her hips up, her head now resting on Phasma’s shoulder. She wants to feel embarrassed and self-conscious about the way Phasma’s hungrily watching her hand touching her _there_ , but she’s too lost in pleasure to care. She makes a pathetic whining noise, covering her eyes with her hand, when Phasma’s fingers inch lower, finding her entrance.

“Hmm, oh babe, you’re fucking driving me crazy,” Phasma croons right before she pushes into her. “Oh yeah, is this good for you?”

She can’t form words right now, so she just nods her head, moans louder. Her hand covers Phasma’s hand around her breast as her hips move faster. Phasma curls her finger inside Rey as her thumb finds her clit and rolls over it. It doesn’t take long after that, and pretty soon, Rey’s hips are bucking uncontrollably, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as her body is rocked by the best orgasm she’s ever had.

When Phasma’s stroked and rubbed and tugged her through the aftershocks, she slumps down and rests her forehead against Phasma’s sweaty neck. Phasma’s hands stop moving, but she keeps them where they are. Rey’s surprised to find her panting just as much as she is.

“Are you okay,” Phasma asks after a while, finally pulling her hand out of Rey’s underwear. She tugs Rey’s bra up and pulls down her shirt, then uses both hands to zip her up. She wipes her right hand on the hem of her own skirt.

Rey nods her head weakly. “Yes,” she answers.

“Did you catch a ride here?”

“Yes.”

“Can you move your legs?”

“ _–No._ ”

Phasma chuckles, adjusting her easily so Rey’s legs are stretched over her right leg, her dirty sneakers on the leather upholstery. Phasma guides Rey’s head onto her shoulder before wrapping her arms around her.

“Okay, we’ll wait until you’re in full control of your body again before we move.”

“Mhmm,” Rey mumbles, nodding her head under Phasma’s chin. “And then we can go find something to eat?”

“Sure thing, babe. Whatever you want.”

“Phasma?” Rey asks when she’s fully cognizant again.

“Yes, Rey?”

“Can I have your number?”

They both burst out laughing at that, before Phasma kisses the top of her head.  
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> There may be more from this universe, so watch this space if you're into this AU. ;)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com).


End file.
